Para Siempre
by acciofenixfelicis
Summary: Lord Voldemort descubre el "sucio" secreto de Draco y le obliga a hacer una tarea que seguramente para Draco la vía mas segura para escapar al dolor sea la misma muerte. Mi primer fic. *ONESHOT* Dejen Reviews con sus comentarios sugerencias y criticas.


_**Hola! Pues esta es mi primera publicación es un One Shot y es Dramione. Fue la primera historia que escribí y es muy importante para mí, si bien yo se que puf no es la gran cosa la verdad es que a mí me encanto (claro como lo escribí yo! Jajaja). Espero que les guste.**_

_**OoOoO**_

Se veía tan inocente, tan indefensa, tan desprotegida, tan débil, y sobre todo eso yo no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía.

Quien iba a decirlo, yo, una persona perteneciente a dos de las familias con la sangre más pura que jamás haya tocado la tierra, los Malfoy y los Black, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la última persona de la que me creí capas de enredarme hasta el punto de aceptar dar la vida por ella , Hermione Granger.

Por un instante al verla allí parada frente a mí una idea recorrió mi mente, definitivamente era una idea demasiado egoísta, pero lo pensé mejor. Esta vez no me iba a dejar llevar por mis impulsos de niño caprichoso queriéndolo todo para él. Si llevaba a cabo esa idea ella iba a correr muchísimo peligro.

Y es que era una idea tentadora en extremo. Fugarme en ese instante con ella, irnos muy lejos de allí, donde ni la guerra ni Voldemort ni nadie nos encontrara, o mantenerla a ella escondida lo mas que se pudiera, posiblemente viviríamos en el mundo muggle, que mas daba que yo odiara ese ambiente, al fin y al cabo sería capaz de aguantarlo si ella estaba conmigo. Pero yo sabía que era solo una idea, un sueño.

Recuerdo el día en el que el Señor Oscuro estaba particularmente de malas conmigo, yo no tenía ida de porque estaría con esa actitud hasta que me mando a llamar para que me presentara ante él. Todo lo recuerdo vívidamente.

"_Draco, me temo que eh descubierto tu asqueroso secreto"_

Y sin más ni menos entró a mi mente sin siquiera yo esperármelo, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de esconder todo lo relacionado con ella, en ese momento supe que todo se había ido a la mierda.

"_Quien iba a decirlo, un Malfoy que se dignaba y hablaba de su odio hacia los sangre sucias terminaría con una y no solo es cualquiera, es la más asquerosa de todas, pero no te preocupes Draco aun existe una forma de redimirte y yo como el piadoso Lord que soy te concederé una última oportunidad para corregir ese asqueroso error que cometiste" _

Y ahí fue cuando supe que ni mil _crucios _estarían a la altura de la tortura con la cual me iba a dar sentencia.

"_Joven Malfoy mátala y olvidémonos del asunto será lo mejor para todos, pero si te eh de advertir algo. Si no la matas y dejas que viva lamentaras haberlo hecho, si llegas a hacer algo así te advierto que ahora seré yo quien la busque para matarla personalmente y te aseguro que no será una muerte digna ni limpia, no te arriesgues, tienes una semana"_

Y con eso dicho me ordeno que me retirara. Esa noche no pude dormir, ni la siguiente, ni la noche después a la siguiente. Pero cuando faltaban dos noches para el límite de una semana que había impuesto Voldemort decidí que era mejor enfrentar la situación y hacerlo más que nada por ella, solo por ella.

No podía dejar que ella quedara desprotegida y a merced que cualquier día Voldemort fuera a buscarla. Prefería mil veces hacerlo yo y después morir de locura al haberla perdido a que hubiera la posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro fuera a buscarla y torturarla hasta pedirle que la matara.

Esa noche le mande una lechuza diciéndole que nos viéramos en el Bosque Prohibido, en un claro que tenia mas historia sobre nosotros de lo que yo quisiera aceptar. Esperaba con todas las ansias del mundo a que Potty no la dejara salir de donde estaban que la retuvieran y entendiera que no era común que la citara en la noche en el Bosque, que por un momento fuera listo y se diera cuenta de la situación. Pero mientras yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos esperando a que ese milagro sucediera un _plop _ me hiso regresar a la realidad, dándome cuenta de que una vez mas solo estaba soñando.

Ella se acerco a mi sonriendo, pero en cuanto vio mi cara que en ese momento tenia puesta esa mascara de frialdad que tanto tiempo había traído, esa mascara de un Malfoy, ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Y diablos, hubiera querido que no fuera tan lista y que no se hubiera dado cuenta de el porqué la había citado.

Sin pensarlo más le apunte con mi varita, ya nada me importaba más que acabar con ese suplicio que me estaba comiendo vivo y conjurar esas dos palabras que le daban vida a ese hechizo que sin más miramientos se disponía a arrebatar sueños, vida e ilusiones. Levante mi mirada y como desee no haberlo hecho, porque sus ojos avellana me miraban y en cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto algo se fundió dentro de mí y un calor abrazador me rodeo entero y me percate de que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Y enseguida de eso, pronuncio palabras que me hicieron temblar.

_-Draco, sé que esto algún día tenía que pasar, no te preocupes estoy preparada para esto. Solamente quiero que sepas que te amo y nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberte amado como hoy lo hago, sabes que mi corazón pertenece a ti y te amare toda mi vida y hasta después de ella lo seguiré haciendo._

Y en ese momento una lágrima rebelde escapó de mis ojos y rodo por mis mejillas.

_-Hazlo Draco, vamos ya no lo retrases mas acaba con esto, por ti y por mí, por los dos, no más sufrimiento._

Y sin quererlo y ni siquiera pensarlo dos palabras salieron de mi boca, dictando la sentencia de mi próxima agonía.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y todo se torno de un verde esmeralda. Antes de que callera al suelo ella con su último suspiro que le quedaba me dedico una sonrisa que irradiaba paz y serenidad, pero sobre todo amor, amor hacia mí.

Y al verla en el suelo sin vida comprendí que yo no tenía más razones para vivir si ella no estaba ya conmigo. Con mas felicidad que tristeza tome mi varita y me apunte directo al corazón. Definitivamente no era la salida más heroica que pude haber hecho, se que ella hubiera querido que luchara y que viviera por ella, pero la verdad es que me valía, no iba a aguantar un mundo sin esos labios rojos besándome o esa maraña de cabellos castaños enredándose entre mis dedos.

Y ahora en mis labios se había dibujado una sonrisa parecida a la que ella me había dedicado unos segundos atrás, ahora yo miraba su cuerpo inerte tumbado en el pasto, se veía tan hermosa, parecía dormida, y decidí que yo también quería compartir el eterno descanso con ella.

Y de igual forma sin pensarlo estaba dispuesto a conjurar las dos palabras que me la habían arrebatado y que ahora no me sabían tan mal, ya que eran las mismas que harían que estuviéramos juntos otra vez.

Después de conjurar el _avada_ no vi mas una luz verde, vi ahora una luz blanca segadora que ilumino mis ojos y al todo tornarse blanco a la distancia la vi a ella.

Si, al final seguiríamos juntos.

_**oOoOo**_

_**Y bien, que les pareció?, porfa no me lancen jitomatasos aun entiendan es mi primera historia, aun no estoy entrenada en esto. Plis, déjenme sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció, si voy por buen camino o definitivamente me retiro de esto y dejo de dar vergüenzas :( **_


End file.
